<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samoan Heat by Stickythings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402387">Samoan Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickythings/pseuds/Stickythings'>Stickythings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Luke Hobbs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Deckard Shaw, YEAH I SAID IT, big dick Luke Hobbs, pillow princess Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickythings/pseuds/Stickythings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckard shook his head and stepped away. </p><p>“Goddamn. Big, dumb, and beautiful. Fuck Luke. These past few days have pushed me to the brink; I’ve been electrocuted, confronted and nearly killed by my ex, and had the shit beaten out of me. And now? Now I’m on a paradise island surrounded by big bad ass Alphas. I think it’s only plausible that regardless of what those suppressants want to do, my body is just realising fuck everything else it’s the perfect time to breed.”</p><p>Luke’s mouth dropped open. Fuck he was an idiot. “Wait, Brixton was your ex?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bruh, here's a another smut gift before I fall into the encompassing hole of gaming with Ghost of Tsushima.<br/>On a related note, Massage Therapy Chapter 4 is looking way down the line because of my inability to have two hobbies simultaneously, hence getting this finished and posted.</p><p>I've only actually got a few ideas for ch4 anyway, so hit me up if you want to share any headcanons, smut stuff, whatever, you know I'm a filthy writer :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After defeating Brixton, they had stayed on the island. Hattie got a jet, curtsey of Dinkley, and went back home. Which Luke thought was a little odd since he figured the Shaw siblings would want more time together. His own daughter was due to arrive in a week, and while Luke was loving the uninterrupted bro time, he was really excited to have his whole family together.<br/>
That being said there was something going on. He wasn’t sure what yet, but Alphas in the house were becoming more competitive, and the easy-going jabs and jokes were quick to turn into posturing and the occasional brawl. Luke figured this must have been normal, but he found himself in the middle of it more often than not. There was a simmering irritation and tension in the air, though they mostly kept it under wraps. They weren’t teenage boys so there wasn’t a reason to punch your cousin for taking the monkey wrench, even though he didn’t know you needed it.</p><p>It all became clear one evening.</p><p>Luke went for a walk to clear his head. He sat on the beach for some time. Enjoying the wide pink and orange sunset. But it still wasn’t enough to shake the tension from his shoulders. The air was so clear here. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His mind swam with images of Shaw and his fight with Brixton, and how in the compound Shaw had been ready to die rather then switch sides.</p><p>He decided to search for the brit. He wondered about the house, through the garden, then finally into the garage.</p><p>The space was empty, but still had the odd light on, as if someone had simply left for a late-night snack and was due back. He looked about, taking in all the hot rods and motorcycles. He couldn’t have been prouder of this brother. He was still ashamed he had just left his brother, but he was so pleased to see that he had gone legit. He took a little credit for that. As he walked through the shadows and towards the light source he heard a faint sound and stopped.<br/>
At the end of the garage was Mateo, his big bearded cousin. The one with the reputation of being an Omegas man, was crowding Deckard up against a wall. Tattooed muscled arms caged him in, and by the satisfied smirk on Deckard’s face he was enjoying the attention. He was wearing that damn green jacket, the one that showed off his neck.</p><p>Luke pressed up against a hot rod and watched through the window as Deckard cocked his head to the side and grabbed Mateo’s necklace and tugged him a little closer. The brits eyes were dark and lidded, he had a seductive look about him and fuck did that rub Luke up the wrong way. Because why the actual fuck was the Omega hitting on <em>his </em>cousin instead of <em>him</em>!</p><p>Mateo, though a real decent guy, looked like a goddamn sleaze as he bent low to scent the brits neck. He wrapped a thick hand about the pale neck and dragged his hand downwards. Deckard pressed back into him and bit his lip as the bigger Alpha squeezed his pec.</p><p>Ok this was not ok. Luke turned away, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. He needed to get them apart because…because he just had to. Still crouched low he headed behind a few other cars before clattering a wrench to the ground and made his pretend entrance.</p><p>“Deck.” He called, he walked around the hot rod and expected to see both men metres apart and busying themselves. But instead he found them in the same place. Expect they were both frowning and looking at him.</p><p>“What? Can’t you see I’m a little busy here?” Deckard raised an annoyed brow.</p><p>Luke could barely speak. His cousin only shifted his stance and gave him a look that said ‘<em>bro I’m trying to get laid’</em>. Frowning harder he simply clicked his fingers at his cousin and pointed to the exit. “Mateo, give us a minute.”</p><p>Mateo rolled his eyes at him but at least reluctantly left.</p><p>Luke watched him leave. Hands on his hips he still couldn’t get his breathing under control. He began to sweat; this whole damn garage was too hot and the brit was being damn annoying as he stood there looking delicious and pissed off.</p><p>“Now what the fuck do you want that just couldn’t wait?”</p><p>Luke stalked over to Deckard, almost taking his cousins place by crowing him up against the wall. “What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?”</p><p>“I-“ Deckard jabbed Luke in the chest and raised his chin. “-am trying to get knotted you dunce.”</p><p>“What?” Luke pulled back slightly. Even though he had seen them both looking like they were about to crawl into one of those cars together, the crass honestly surprised him. And when he was surprised he usually said stupid things.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m in heat you shit.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Luke breathed, gods why hadn’t he noticed?</p><p>Deckard pulled back, his brows pinched and his mouth open in disbelief, “What, you didn’t know?”</p><p>“I mean, shit.” Luke waved a hand about, trying to come up with the words. “Why Mateo?”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Deckard crossed his arms.</p><p>“Wait, that’s why Hattie left? And why Mumma moved you into the shack?”</p><p>Deckard began to laugh, his brows still pinched in complete disbelief. “No wonder Owen hates you so much; you’re both competing for top moron.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I’ve been coming into season for days, asshole.”</p><p>“But…but you’d be on suppressants.”</p><p>Deckard shook his head and stepped away. Hands on his hips he dropped his head and laughed before turning to look over his shoulder at the Alpha.<br/>
“Goddamn. Big, dumb, and beautiful. Fuck Luke. These past few days have pushed me to the brink; I’ve been electrocuted, confronted and nearly killed by my ex, and had the shit beaten out of me. And now? Now I’m on a paradise island surrounded by big bad ass Alphas. I think it’s only plausible that regardless of what those suppressants want to do, my body is just realising fuck everything else it’s the perfect time to breed.”</p><p>Luke’s mouth dropped open. Fuck he was an idiot. “Wait, Brixton was your ex?”</p><p>Deckard sighed and shook his head with a fond smile, “That’s what you took out of that?”</p><p>Luke took a few tentative steps towards the Omega, his hands out stretched like Deckard was a spooked pony. “Not only, but shit, no wonder you shot him 8 years ago.”<br/>
Licking his lips he tried to think about what he wanted to say, but Deckard looked impatient.</p><p>“So you looking for someone to ride this through with?”</p><p>Deckard only raised a brow and cocked his head.</p><p>“Ok, stupid question, but um, why Mateo?”</p><p>“He’s fit and interested, fuck Luke, keep up.”</p><p>“What about me, what if I’m interested?” Luke held his breath in anticipation.</p><p>Deckard watched him for a moment, his expression now calculating. “Why now? You never showed interest before.”</p><p>“Fuck, we were colleagues-“ Luke shifted and waved his hand about, “-and you were a giant bitch, and I figured maybe I didn’t have a chance.”</p><p>Deckard bit his lips to hide his grin, I didn’t work and only made him look cute. “And why the change now? Thinking you have a chance?”</p><p>“Not really, but fuck I hope so.” Luke licked his lips, his eyes focused on Deckard’s shifting expressions. <br/>
“And what if I’m still a <em>bitch</em>” Deckard hissed out the last word, leaning up into the Alphas space.</p><p>“Figured that’d stick. I’m used to it now.”</p><p>“Well-“ Deckard slipped his fingers into Luke’s belt loops, “-I did always like them big, polite, and stupid.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Luke breathed, hardly paying attention to the insult and instead focused on how Deckard had pulled him closer.</p><p>“Was pretty keen on your cousin though.” Deckard pouted, looking up at the Alpha through his lashes.</p><p>“You know we make a good team Deck. And if you’re looking for an apex Alpha you know I’m your guy.”</p><p>Deckard grinned and leant up to bite at his chin, “Reckon you can keep up with me Sunshine?”</p><p>“Princess I’m about to give you the best heat sex you’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Deckard cocked his head and licked his hips. His eyes travelled down Luke’s fit chest, the obviously growing bulge in the jeans and down to his thick thighs. “Yeah?” He patted Luke’s chest and pushed away. “Think you might be right there Hercules, but I aint shacking up tonight.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Deckard grinned and strutted out of the garage. “The island is full of competition Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Luke had a restless sleep, and no matter how many times he wanked off and squeezed his knot, imaging that smug brit whining on the end of it, he was still left wanting.</p><p>The neck day he woke surly but determined. Ok, so it was Deckard’s decision to choose who he spent his heat with, sure he respected that. But it was still stupid. Deck knew they’d make the perfect heat partnership. So why all the posturing?</p><p>He helped cook breakfast with his mother. She was humming to herself, whipping up a batter of Keke Pua’a.<br/>
Once the breakfast and the dumplings were cooked and several cousins had come in to share with them his mother passed him a full plate and gave him a wink. “Take this to that pretty white boy.”</p><p>Luke perked up at the mention of the brit. He smiled took the plate and his own. His mother walked him to the door and leant against it. “Luke, you know I put him in the loveshack for a reason aye. Off you go.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Luke was still a little wide eyed as he walked to the shack. When Deck said his mother had let him stay in his own shack, Luke thought it was one of the small shacks down towards the beach. Perhaps an old storage one that had been converted for guests. He had not expected her to put Deckard in the <em>loveshack</em>. And yes, it was just that. It was an old shack a little way from the house that his family had used for generations. The Heat House some called it. It was where couples went to spend their heats. So it was possible that Luke was the last one to realise his friend was coming into season.</p><p>As he came closer he took a deep breath and knocked on the door with his foot.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Morning Deck, it’s me.”</p><p>“Hold on.”</p><p>Deckard opened the door and looked up at him with sleepy eyes, wearing an oversized shirt and bare legs. Fuck he hoped there were shorts under that thing.<br/>
“C’mon, lets eat out here, there’s no room inside.”</p><p>Oh Luke had heard. Apparently, the shack only had a small kitchen, bathroom, and a huge bed. Basic necessities for a heat.<br/>
Luke stepped out the way as Deckard walked passed him to sit down on a nearby log set up to get a great view of the island below.<br/>
Luke tried to keep his eyes straight ahead, he really did, but his eyes kept trailing all over the brit in front. His neck was exposed, his thick thighs were milky white, and damn why was it so hot to see him barefoot? The brit sat down and turned to Luke with a raised brow.</p><p>Swallowing nervously for no obvious reason Luke sat down and handed him a plate.</p><p>“Thanks. No tea?”</p><p>“Fuck.” Overcome with the need to provide, Luke placed his plate on the sand and ran off.</p><p>He could hear the brit laughing behind him but he couldn’t help himself. Fuck, it was like having his first crush all over again. He sprang into the house kitchen, and all eyes fell on him.</p><p>“Ma, do we have tea?”</p><p>A few sniggers were heard from the table where his Alpha cousins and brother sat, but he only frowned as he rummaged through the cabinets. His mother rolled her eyes and steadied him.<br/>
She pulled a small tin from a shelf and helped him make it up. “It might not be what he’s used to, but he’ll appreciate the effort.”</p><p>Luke nodded along, not knowing if the Omega had sugar or milk, and fuck when had be began to think of Deckard as <em>Omega</em>? These heat pheromones were going to his head.</p><p>As he left with a steaming cup his brother let out a loud whipping noise while all his cousins laughed and heckled.</p><p>His mood was improved upon seeing Deckard still sitting on the log, munching away happily. He didn’t say a word as he handed the tea over, only now feeling like a complete dunce.</p><p>“Well thank you. Always knew you were a giant puppy.” Deckard smiled and took a sip.</p><p>Luke got stuck into his own breakfast, he could say nothing to defend his spontaneous behaviour, nor did he want to cause conflict right now.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>For the next two days Luke somehow found himself following Deckard around like a giant lost puppy and doing any task the man asked of him. He did them all gladly, and that was annoying as hell. Because Deckard <em>and</em> his brother and cousins were all eating it up. At least Mateo had gotten that damn message that Deckard was <em>his.</em> Damn bastard was probably pleased he wasn’t as whipped as Luke. Sure it was a little embarrassing, but often Luke got to show off. Either with his muscles by lifting something, which always caused the brits mouth to drop open and his pheromones spike, or he would say something particularly smart which would cause him to go a little starry eyed.<br/>
So part of the time at least Luke felt like he was leading Deckard around like a little British bitch on heat. Which, with all due respect, he was.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>It was on the third maddening day, when Luke had taken a breather and gone down to the beach for fresh air that Deckard finally voiced his decision.</p><p>Luke was just leaning back, eyes closed, the evening sun casting its final rays through the pink kissed sky, when sand was kicked into his face followed by his lap being filled with a pale brit.</p><p>Luke growled and brushed the sand off his face. Deckard just sat there, looking and smelling delicious. He was grinning and began gently rocking into him. Damnit this man went from zero to one hundred and back real fast.<br/>
Although his eyes were still irritated and Luke could feel the sand on his lips he wrapped his arms about the Omega and pulled him flush against him.</p><p>“You come to your senses yet?”</p><p>Deckard leaned onto his knees and ground his crotch into Lukes stomach. Brushing his lips against the Alphas he closed his eyes and spoke. “If I’m picking you, it’s guaranteed I’m out of my fucking mind.”</p><p>Luke pulled him into a kiss. Even the sand moving onto his tongue couldn’t dispel his pleasure of finally getting a good taste of the Omega.</p><p>“Not a word to the crew at HQ yeah?” Deckard pulled back and ran a hand around Lukes thick neck. The threat evident.</p><p>Luke caught his mouth in another kiss. Pushing his tongue inside he took what he wanted from the brit with unsaid promises of anything in return.<br/>
“You know this doesn’t have to be a one-heat thing yeah?”</p><p>Deckard smirked and pulled himself out of Lukes greedy grasp. “I’ll consider it if you’re any good, yeah?”</p><p>He stared back down at him. His eyes roaming over Lukes thick form, the Alpha delighting in the attention. He stretched his legs out and leaned back onto his elbows. He knew the position made his biceps bulge, his pecs strain against the thin shirt material, and the bulge of his big Alpha cock evident in his bord shorts.</p><p>“See you around Hobbs.” Deckard gave him a wink and left him there.</p><p>Goddamnit.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Luke was getting impatient. He wasn’t about to nag or get aggressive. Deckard had every right to take his sweet time. Hell, the Omega could drag this on for weeks and still turn him down, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get privately impatient. He wanted Deckard, and in the quiet morning hours he would admit to himself that he wanted Deckard permanently. But realistically he needed to play Deckard’s game and win him during his heat first.</p><p>When he wasn’t following Deckard around the island, he worked out and helped around the garage to blow off steam. Hanging around an Omega in season drove every Alphas hormones through the roof, especially an Alpha who the Omega was actively courting. Thankfully it appeared that Deckard had dropped Mateo and hadn’t engaged with any other Alpha. Sure it gave Luke some kind of security, but Deckard could very well end his heat mid court. No sex required. It wasn’t unheard of, and Luke desperately hoped that wasn’t the plan.</p><p>He was currently working with his brother to lift a transmission into a Chevvy when the air sweetened and Jonahs let out a curse.<br/>
“Stay with me Luke, yeah, just until this is in.”</p><p>Luke didn’t turn around. He knew Deckard was now in the garage, watching him. And while he stayed to finish the job, he also showed off a little. Taking more weight than necessary and lifting parts without help. His brother rolled his eyes but took advantage, happy to let Luke do most of the work.</p><p>“Alright, you kids have fun, I’m gonna head out.” Johnas slapped Luke on the shoulder and left the garage with a little wave.</p><p>Luke turned to see Deckard leaning against the far wall. Arms crossed and looking too damn smug.</p><p>Luke lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe at his sweaty face. The others in the garage decided to make a hasty retreat. The smell of sex pheromones was hanging heavy in the air, and no one wanted to get caught up in <em>that</em>.</p><p>“What do you want Shaw?” Luke asked, tossing a monkey wrench to a work bench. The <em>clank</em> making an echo in the now empty space.</p><p>“You know what I’m after Hobbs.” Deckard let his arms drop to his sides, his chest rising and falling as if he had run here.</p><p>“You know I don’t think I do boy.” Luke stalked closer. “’Cause each time we get close you put on the breaks, so what do you <em>want</em>?”</p><p>Deckard bit his lip and pressed harder against the wall as Luke stalked closer and closer. He let out a small whimper as Luke slapped a hand against the wall and caged him in.<br/>
Luke raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. “You’re gonna have to use your words Princess.”</p><p>Deckard looked up at him, his lashes looking thicker. Fuck how did he manage to look so coy?<br/>
Tentatively he raised his hands and slid them up Luke’s chest.</p><p>Luke caught his wrists in his hands and squeezed. “I’m coming to the end of my rope Deck, so you better not start something you can’t finish.”</p><p>That little bit of pain and domination seemed to do it for Deckard, who softly moaned and closed his eyes. “Fuck yes, ‘cmon wanker, I want you.”</p><p>Luke stepped in closer and pressed the Omega up against the wall. He kept those pale wrists in his grasp and stared down at the brit. “What do you want Deck, c’mon tell me.”</p><p>Deckard lifted his head and rolled his groin up against Luke’s thigh. “I want you to fuck me Luke, fucking knot me.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Luke breathed.</p><p>Luke gripped his neck and pulled the brit closer. Tightening his hold, he titled that pale neck to the side. Deckard instinctively tensed and began to struggle, but with the low growl from the towering Alpha he relented. And fuck, that pale neck. No wonder the man always wore turtle necks; it was a sirens call of unblemished milky white skin. Thick tendons, pulsing veins, and wafting such a heady seductive smell. Luke pressed in close, pressing the brit hard into the wall, their bodies flush from hip to chest. Luke was breathing heavily like he had just been in a fight, and his whole body was thrumming with fight or fuck chemicals. It made him more aggressive than usual, he couldn’t stop the low growl he kept putting out.<br/>
Luke’s gaze was zeroed in on Deckard’s neck, the steady excited pulse of his veins, the bobbing of his adams apple with each nervous swallow. He had slight stubble running down from the edge of his jaw to the underside. Luke breathed him in and took a moment to settle himself.</p><p>Deckard had stopped trying to struggle and so Luke ended his unconscious low growl by pressing his cheek against the other mans. Scenting him.<br/>
He let go of his wrists and wrapped an arm about Deckard’s lower back, his hand digging into the brits hip.<br/>
His cock pulsed in time with his breaths, and the heat from his dick seemed to travel right through his body. He ground into Deckard, pulling back slightly to watch those hazelnut eyes flutter in pleasure. The brits mouth hung open, his breaths coming out in pants, and the small whimpers and moans coming from him encouraged Luke to roll his hips a little harder.<br/>
He could just feel the brits little Omega cock jutting up against his, his own cock dwarfing it.</p><p>Leaning down a little lower he dragged his nose across that exposed skin, his lips open as he breathed in that heady scent. He pitched his thumb underneath the mans jaw and tilted his neck back further. Fuck Deckard was submitting beautifully to him, gods that’s all he ever wanted from the other man.</p><p>Parting his lips wider he dragged his tongue against the mans adams apple, leaving with a stinging bite for good measure. He altered his stance, shuffling to get in closer. Deckard responded with a small grunt and curled a leg around his hip, which Luke gripped and pulled around his waist. He hoisted the man further up the wall, taking all his weight he settled Deckard on his hips and ground his covered cock into that exposed epicentre between his legs. Once settled comfortably Luke began sucking wet kisses onto the brits neck while his hips worked up to a steady grind. He moved his pelvis to roll into the brit, a smooth roll finished with a forceful thrust.<br/>
<br/>
Deckard’s arms were clutching his shoulders, his head tilted right back. Eyes clenched shut and his wet mouth hanging open. Bitten off moans and pathetic whimpers forced out of his mouth with each dirty grind.</p><p>Luke didn’t keep quiet either. Between each wet kiss, and dominating bites he groaned out his pleasure at finally having the brit where he wanted him.</p><p>Fuck why hadn’t they done this earlier?</p><p>Releasing the brits neck he dropped his hand to clutch at the mans arse. He heaved the Omega higher up and rested his hand in the centre of those stretched cheeks. Fuck the material was damp.<br/>
“Fuck Deck. Gonna fuck you right here.”</p><p>Deckard leaned in and grabbed at his head. Luke looked up, feeling drunk with sex pheromones. The brit leaned in and kissed him. “If you think you’re knotting me in a fucking garage you’re out of your goddamn mind.”</p><p>“C’mon, I know you want it.” Luke tried to coax, only hearing half the words but knowing the Omega was beginning to protest to being knotted.<br/>
“I’ll fuck you right, c’mon baby, got a knot that’ll fill you wide.”</p><p>Deckard growled and bit into Lukes cheek, which was weird enough to actually get his attention on what the brit was saying.<br/>
“Take me to a lockable room with a bed, you giant dumb ass.”</p><p>Luke blinked several times, feeling and looking every bit the ‘giant dumb ass’. He reluctantly set Deckard down, though still pressed up against him. “Yeah…fuck yeah.”</p><p>Deckard leant up and licked a line on the underside of Luke’s chin. “Get a move on boy.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Both men were thankful that they hadn’t come across anyone as Luke power walked their way from the garage to the ‘love shack’. Deckard was tossed over Luke’s wide shoulder. The Alphas grip possessive as it rested on the Omegas ass. Unable to stop squeezing it as he quickly made this way across the land. Luke was glad because he didn’t want to fight anyone along the way for the right to breed <em>his</em> Omega. And Deckard was thankful because he would have had to kill Luke for embarrassing him.</p><p>The love shack was built in the same manner of the house. Using reclaimed timbers, iron sheeting, with bright colours that had been chipped by the islands salty wind. Inside was welcoming with a small kitchen, which with a quick glance had been re-stocked, probably by his astute mother. From the kitchen the only other room was a small bathroom attached to a bedroom. The majority of the room was just bed. Fresh white linen sheets with open windows with breezy curtains to let the light in.<br/>
Luke kicked the door closed behind him and locked it. He strode through the kitchen and flopped the Omega down onto the bed. Fuck, finally.</p><p>“Now.” Deckard heaved himself up onto his elbows and spread his legs, still looking out of breath, “here’s some ground rules, we’re not bonding, so you can forget about biting my gland right? And if I think you’re about to; I’ll break every single bone in your hands and toss you out. Got it?”</p><p>During the speech Luke was really trying to concentrate on listening. He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. “No biting, got it.”</p><p>“No biting my <em>gland</em>, asshole.”</p><p>“Right right, no bonding. Fine.” Luke whipped out his belt, kicked off his boots and socks, and stripped out of his pants. Fuck his boxers were already soaked with pre-cum. He pulled back the band before letting it snap back. He wanted Deckard to peel the last piece of clothing off him.<br/>
He stepped up to the bed and began tugging Deckard’s boots and socks off.<br/>
“Condoms?”<br/>
“Don’t want them, got a chip.” Deckard pulled his jacket off and sat up to tug his shirt off, “Need to be fucked properly for my heats to end, so you better be clean.”</p><p>“I am, I am. Monthly tests at the DEA.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, good, ‘cause I’m gonna need you to knot me and fill me up on the regular. Can you handle that Hercules?”</p><p>Luke tugged the brits pants down, the man’s tight black boxer-briefs stunk of slick. He took in deep breaths and rested his hands on either side of the brits spread knees. “That won’t be a problem princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:} I do love a smut fest</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The beautiful contrast between Deckard’s pale British skin, and the tight black material of his boxer-briefs mixed with the heady scent of the mans slick had Luke’s body shudder with arousal. Below him Deckard’s body was a feast for his eyes. With each breath the mans torso would expand, drawing the gaze to this pink perky nipples, and with each exhale his gaze would drop down to his tightly muscled waist. He was a dangerous man with a body to match. But his scent promised sticky sweet pleasure and spoke of a fertile yet matured Omega male.</p>
<p>The brit’s legs widened, his strong thighs bracketing in Luke and drew his attention back to Deckard’s straining little Omega prick wetting the front of his briefs. Luke took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.<br/>
Strong hands slid around his shoulders and tugged, fingertips digging into the muscle.<br/>
“C’mon Hobbs.” Deckard groaned and stretched his neck out, pulling the Alpha closer.</p>
<p>Luke resisted the pull, still keeping the distance between their bodies, but he did indulge them both by smoothing his nose and lips up the brit’s throat towards his scent glands. They were slightly raised, not obvious to the eye, but Luke could feel them bump up against his teeth. He lathered his tongue over top, causing Deckard to tense between him and shudder into a deep sigh.</p>
<p>Teasingly slow he lowered his body, but kept upright on his elbows, keeping his pelvis from pressing into the heat between Deckard’s thighs. The Omega tried to tug him lower, a thigh slid up the outside of his own but Luke responded with a growl and a snapping of teeth and the Omega relented. Deckard’s eyes were lidded, his breathing deep yet uneven as his body would give the occasional twitch or shudder.<br/>
Luke had not expected Deckard to submit so beautifully. He was so trusting, and surprisingly patient.  He smiled down at the brit and gave him an indulgent kiss. His tongue slid against the others lips, which quickly parted with an airy moan.<br/>
Deckard’s grip slowly slid down from his shoulders, around his biceps then back up and smoothed over his collar bones before resting on his pecs. He spread his fingers out, and Luke pressed closer, letting the Omega get a good handful. Deckard moaned and pressed up into the kiss. His kisses became indecisive as he went from locking lips with Luke and tangling their tongues together, to pulling back and biting at his lips and chin.</p>
<p>Luke chuckled and pulled back. He bit his lip in delight at how debauched Deckard already looked. His pale skin had turned a ruddy red with his blushing cheeks, his dark eyes were wanting, his lips already slightly swollen and deep pink.<br/>
Luke pressed back into him, those hands squeezing his pecs were pressed hard back into Deckard’s own chest as Luke began sucking wet kissing into the Omegas neck and further down his chest to his sternum.  He snatched up the brit’s wrists and with his own large hand pressed them above the mans head. His other hand ran down the straining torso, his thumb nail deliberately catching on that tight bud, causing the Omega to keen and swear.</p>
<p>Luke ducked his head and snatched up the nipple with his teeth. Deckard shuddered, his torso straining against him as his caged wrists tugged in the strong grip that held him to the bed. Luke kept tight pressure of the nipple as his tongue soothed and teased the tip.<br/>
“<em>Luke! Ah, </em>Oh fuck, <em>Luke!”</em> Deckard squirmed and moaned his thighs now wrapping themselves around the Alpha to pull him in closer.</p>
<p>Opening his mouth wider he let that wet red nipple escape his teeth before sinking in and biting into his pec. He ran his tongue across the muscle and bit marks into the skin. Looking up at the whining Omega he saw how Deckard’s head was thrown back, his Adams apple bobbing with each shaky breath. Wrapping his lips around that already tender nipple he gave it a good suck, the hard nub pressing against his teeth.</p>
<p>Deckard cried out, his body jolted and Luke smelt the sudden spike in arousal, Omega cum and slick. “Fuck, baby, did you just cum?”</p>
<p>Deckard’s eyes were closed, his breathing deep, but his thighs were still twitching where they pressed up against Luke’s hips.<br/>
“Fuck Deck.” Smirking to himself Luke trailed soothing kissed up the mans sternum until his lips caught against the man’s stubble on his chin. “Reckon if I pull these off you-“ his hand slid against the hem of Deckard’s black briefs, “-you’d be so wet I’d just slid my cock up inside, huh? Reckon your slutty hole would just swallow up my Alpha dick and squeeze me hard until I give you my knot? Yeah?”</p>
<p>Deckard shuddered again, his thighs tensing. His boy seized for a moment, a high pitch whine caught in his throat and another more potent stink of slick permeated the air.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck yeah, you need it bad don’t you princess?” Luke growled. And finally, he rolled his pelvis into the straining body beneath him. His dick was wet, hard and leaking in his own briefs, and as it came in contact with Deckard’s smaller and wetter dick his bigger cock gave a twitch and spurted out a glob of cum.<br/>
“Fucking shut it, and fuck me Hobbs.” Deckard growled back. He swung his legs about the Alpha, now finally able to wrap his legs fully about those thick hips and hold him down where he needed him.<br/>
“You call me Luke, and I’ll do whatever you want baby doll.”</p>
<p>“Then fuck me Luke, shit, stop teasing.” Deckard frowned up at him, perhaps it was meant to look intimidating, but with how debauched he looked it only came across as a frustrated petulant expression.<br/>
Luke grinned and teased his teeth over the Omegas scent gland again. “I don’t want to stop teasing you Deck, when am I going to get his opportunity again?” He slowly released his grip on the Omegas wrists and ran his hand soothingly down his muscled arms.</p>
<p>Deckard huffed and leant up on his elbows. He pressed up against Luke and kissed him; a wet slow kiss before pulling back, “You’ll get the chance continuously until this heat ends, big boy, and if you’re any good I might keep you around.”<br/>
Luke smoothed a strong hand around Deckard’s neck, carefully cradling him into a better position to kiss. “Fuck, I better get to it then.”</p>
<p>Deckard grinned and flopped back into the bedding. He let his hands fall beside his head, his thighs still wrapped around Luke’s hips. His pelvis still gave small jolts and rolls into the Alpha above, unable to help himself.</p>
<p>Luke groaned and leaned back to pull at Deckard’s briefs. “Fuck, you’re a pillow princess aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Deckard made no move to help as Luke untangled his legs and began sliding those damp briefs down thick pale thighs. “The fuck is that?” Deckard breathed, hardly paying attention as the cool air caressed his straining dick.</p>
<p>Luke chuckled and shook his head, “It’s a compliment Deck, trust me, just a nice surprise.”  He bundled up the briefs and pressed the material to his nose and mouth. He took in a deep breath and groaned. Fuck the brit smelt like divine sin.</p>
<p>Flinging the briefs to the side he smoothed his hands up and down those tensing thighs, spreading them wider and getting a good look at Deckard’s Omega dick. Naturally smaller, same with his tight balls, Luke slowly lowered himself. He kept eye contact with Deckard as he got closer to that hard-little handful. He pressed his face into those trimmed curls. Heaving in a deep breath his body shuddered as if he’s just sucked in a breath of pure aphrodisiac. Opening his mouth, a sucked in Deckard’s dick, the whole thing a nice mouthful. Above him Deckard gave a surprised groan, his hands flying down to press against Luke’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Luke rolled his hips into the bedding below, needing to relieve some of the pressure from his sore cock. He twirled his tongue about that little dick, the sticky clear pre-cum leaking steadily. Luke pulled back and swallowed, before diving back in to tongue at his balls.</p>
<p>He curled a hand around Deckard’s thigh and heaved him a few inches off the bed, his mouth still pressed to his groin. That heady Omega smell was so strong here, and Luke struggled to keep himself from diving mouth first into Deckard’s wet hole. He could smell how much slick was leaking out, but he wanted to devour and treasure as much of Deckard’s body before he lost himself in that tight heat.<br/>
Luke pulled back slightly, trying to catch his breath, but only helped in heaving in more slick scented air. “How you want to start this boy? You want me to put you on your front?” He slipped his hand from the Omegas thigh down into the heat between his legs and pressed it hard up against his clenching wet hole.<br/>
Deckard’s mouth dropped open with a groan, his body trembled and Luke’s finger slid right in. The mans thighs trembled against Luke’s hulking body.<br/>
“Take your fucking briefs off.” Deckard growled, barely able to raise his head from his pillow.</p>
<p>Luke bit his lip and smiled down at the frustrated Omega. “Oh I see.” He slid in another finger, watching with captivated interest as the second slid in easily to be held in pulsating heat.<br/>
“Wanna see what I’m packing before I mount you, yeah?”</p>
<p>Deckard squirmed against the bedding, seeming to try and sit up but giving up and kicking at Luke’s hip bone. “Don’t want to be on my front.”</p>
<p>“I can do that darling.” Luke purred. He dragged a hand up Deckard’s chest to tug and twist at a nipple. He slowly slid his fingers out, the very tips teasing the rim before pulling completely. Locking eyes with the brit below him he slid those fingers into his briefs.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The Omegas hands were twisting into the covers besides the bed, his chest heaving with anticipation as Luke slowly pulled his thick cock from his briefs.</p>
<p>Luke’s cock was heavy and big, even though it was fully hard it still hung from the sheer size and how engorged it had become. The foreskin was tight around the weeping head. Pulsing veins ran the length of the cock down to the base where a wrinkle of loose skin sat. Deckard swallowed the extra saliva his glands had made at such a delicious sight. Luke was a perfect picture of peak Alpha health. His pubes were trim black curls, and hanging below were a set of heavy breeder balls. And oh fuck if Deckard wasn’t wet before he was completely gushing now. Never had he desired to be truly <em>fucked</em> and <em>breed</em> with such severity before.</p>
<p>He watched impatiently as Luke moved aside and tossed the soiled briefs from the bed. He had knelt in the V of Deckard’s thighs and flattened his hands beside the panting Omegas head. “Didn’t think you’d be such a mess so soon sweetheart.” Luke whispered, leaning in close to share another kiss.</p>
<p>Deckard clutched at his shoulders, pulling him in flush and sliding his thighs up against his hips and around to his waist. Canting his own pelvis up and tugging Luke’s closer he shuddered in delight at feeling the Alphas thick cock slid up against his own dick. The Alphas cock and balls completely dwarfing his own.</p>
<p>“Fuck me Luke, c’mon c’mon.”</p>
<p>“Wanna taste you first princess.” Luke replied, trailing kisses down the mans neck.</p>
<p>“Later, fuck later.” Deckard groaned, he slid a hand down Luke’s chest, further down to the cut of his pelvis and wrapped his trembling fingers around that cock. “Fucking need it now.”</p>
<p>Luke sucked in a breath at the contact, his hips thrusting forward on instinct. “Gotta stretch you out sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Deckard was now panting, his fingers alternating between getting a good feel of the pulsing cock in his hand or trying to press it up against his hole. “Fuck, don’t need it, I’m already so fucking wet-“</p>
<p>“Even still-“ Luke began but was quickly cut off.<br/>
“Wanna feel the burn, I’ll bite you if it hurts.” Deckard dragged Luke closer and gave him a biting kiss.</p>
<p>“Alright, Deck, no more teasing, gonna fuck you like you need it.” Luke shuffled his knees closer and wrapped his wide hands around Deckard’s lower back, raising him from the bed and helping the Omega angle his dick to press against that wet hole.</p>
<p>Deckard was right, he was wet enough for this. His cock pressed up against that wet rim, before sinking in and being swallowed up by wet pulsating heat. With each inch that he pushed inside he could feel his awareness shrink. Deckard was below him, mouth open and moaning like a bitch in heat, holding onto Luke’s shoulder and holding his own thigh wide open, the other clenched tight around Luke’s hip.<br/>
A shudder ran down Luke’s back, and his hips pushed into Deckard quicker. Luke knew his cock was a really good fucking size, but fuck Deckard was <em>made</em> for taking it. That slutty hole had no problems swallowing up each thick inch, and even when Luke snapped his hips and pressed the whole way in, he felt no resistance, just sweltering delicious friction and suction. His balls rested tight up against Deckard’s cheeks, and in his heightened state of arousal he could feel the heat of slick sticking to his balls<br/>
Below him Deckard was a mess. His head was tossed back, teeth barred before his mouth dropped open in a surprised and almost agonised moan. His hands were clenched so tightly into the sheets, his chest heaved and glistened with sweat.<br/>
“Luke! Luke! <em>Oh fuck fuck! Please!</em>” Deckard whined his eyes clenched shut.</p>
<p>Luke snatched a pillow and shoved it under the brits lower back. He leaned back up onto his knees and grabbed Deckard’s tensing thighs, pulling them from their entanglement he spread the brit wide until he could see where his cock sunk deep into the other man.<br/>
He started off with a small roll; pulling his hips back slightly, his cock dragging out pulling that rim tight while covered in slick, before pushing back in, his cock being greedily swallowed up.</p>
<p>His grip on the brits pale thighs tightened and as he leant forward to get a better angle for thrusting Deckard’s hands shot up and squeezed his pecs. He rolled his hips back before thrusting back in, again and again. His cock made a squelching sound each time he thrust back in, and Deckard would gasp out and moan. The Omega kept his hands on his pecs, seeming to be holding him at bay and holding him close.<br/>
He wanted to hold a steady pace, he wanted to give it to Deckard as steady and deep as he could go. He’d pull out, and tug the brits thighs back for each thrust. Below him Deckard watched him with lidded eyes, his mouth open and unable to hold back any noise as Luke fucked and fucked into him.<br/>
And already Luke wanted to knot him, he wanted to cum and fill that snarky beautiful Omega up completely. And fuck he’d try not to yet, because he wanted to keep Deckard on edge for as long as possible. Yet each time he’d thrust his whole length into that wet clutch, and those walls tightened around him, he could swear the Omega was starting to suck him in, that pulsating heat was resisting the pull out. And the sharp pain those walls inflicted on the withdraw was only soothed by thrusting back in harder.</p>
<p>“Fuck Deck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>!” Luke’s whole body strained, his shoulders bunching up as he began yanking the brit back onto his dick with each thrust, his patience slipping as he sped up “Need to fucking knot you.”</p>
<p>Deckard could only dig his nails into his pecs and groan in agreement, “Fucking hurry up Luke, shit.”</p>
<p>Dropping the brit’s thighs, he pressed his whole weight into him, flattening him into the bedding. His hands snatched up Deckard’s wrists and held them above his head. Leaning onto his elbow he put his whole weight behind each thrust, Deckard’s thighs spread beneath his bulk.</p>
<p>With each thrust Luke could feel his knot growing, until it began to catch on the brits rim. Deckard cried out the first time Luke forced it passed and then back out. The Omega turned his face to kiss Luke but could only cry out sharply into the Alphas neck as his rim was stretched around that growing knot before snapping back into place with each withdraw.</p>
<p>Luke was breathing like a bull, he heaved his whole body into each thrust and he was tortured between wanting to feel that right rim pull back and forth over his growing knot, or pushing it inside and keeping it there to swell and lock Deckard up tight.</p>
<p>Letting go of those captured wrists he quickly thrust a hand down to Deckard’s dick, only to find it twitching in a mess of wet Omega cum. Luke clenched his teeth as his knot pulled out one last time, the rim pulling very tight and Deckard crying out and cumming all over himself again. He had but a moment of clarity; he knew he should pull out and put Deckard on his front before sinking back in and knotting him, the position would be far more comfortable, but before he could progress beyond thought his hips were snapping back, and his fat knot stretched that swollen rim and swelled up. Luke shuddered, his hands spasmed and grabbed at Deckard, pulling him tighter onto his knot. The world burst into an agonizingly blissful moment full of colours then sharp stars as Deckard squeezed tighter and he came with a deep teeth-clenching groan.</p>
<p>He pressed his weight into Deckard, his hands grabbing and pulling him in closer. He hid his face in Deckard’s sweaty delicious smelling neck as he groaned through his ongoing orgasm. He could feel his hips giving small twitching thrusts as his balls clenched with each pulse.<br/>
“Oh fuck <em>yesss, </em>Luke.” Deckard moaned, his hands were running up and down his back, his own face pressed into Luke’s neck. Luke kept coming, his pulsating cock and Deckard’s tight walls were almost indistinguishable as he unloaded pulse after pulse of cum inside of him.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, Deckard baby, you alright?” Luke’s breathing was laboured, he lent up on his elbow and looked down at his partner.<br/>
Deckard’s eyes were closed, his brows pinched. His shoulders tensed with each breath, but a smile graced his lips. “Fucking perfect, <em>fuck</em>-“ Deckard gasped, “-knew you’d be perfect.”</p>
<p>Luke began to laugh, but the motion only caused more tension through his tight and quivering muscles and he tried to stop. Which only caused Deckard to begin laughing who then inadvertently clenched tighter around Lukes knot.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, fuck, you gotta stop laughing.” Luke laughed out with a tensing face. Deckard hissed out in pain, then began to laugh more and slapped Luke upside the head. “Stop fucking laughing! I’m going to fucking split!” But neither could stop and they both groaned in pain and hissed in laughter.</p>
<p>Soon the giggles settled down enough for Luke to lean down and properly kiss his favourite brit.</p>
<p>They shared indulgent wet kisses while riding out numerous orgasms, clinging tight to one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Neither knew how much time had passed before Luke was able to heave his worn out body off Deckard and slowly pull his drained cock from that wet heat. Deckard laid back in the bed, his arm thrown out above his head, while his other hand rested on his stomach. Luke licked his lips and pulled away, his cock slipping free. Deckard groaned and he dipped his fingers to press against the sudden loss and stop the leaking cum from wetting the sheets.<br/>
<br/>
Luke sat on his haunches and ran a soothing hand down his wet dick. With great reluctance and a slightly stinging lower back he stood from the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom.</p>
<p>He turned on the shower, tested the temperature and returned to the bathroom. Deckard was still lying down, his head turned to the side, and those fingers were now stuffed up into his leaking hole.</p>
<p><em>Pillow Princess </em>Luke thought fondly with a smile. He stretched out his arms and back before pulling Deckard towards him.</p>
<p>Deckard turned to him with a groan and frowned up at him.</p>
<p>“C’mon princess, lets get you cleaned up.” Luke whispered. He tugged Deckard closer to the edge then gathered him up in his arms and walked him into the bathroom and under the warm shower.</p>
<p>The Omega grumbled the whole way, and still wore a frown as Luke stood behind him under the spray and began to lather him up. “I’ll let you sleep in a bit love, just gotta get you cleaned up.”</p>
<p>Deckard lolled his head against Luke’s shoulder and sighed out as the Alpha smoothed those strong hands over his torso. “Just gonna get filthy again.”<br/>
Luke hummed in agreement and ran one hand against the brits waist, down his back and pressed between his cheeks to prod at his cum leaking entrance. “How long do your Heats usually last?”</p>
<p>Deckard wrapped an arm around Lukes shoulder and spread his legs, letting the Alpha pull at his rim and ease the excess cum out. “Haven’t had a normal one for a while, probably just a few days.”</p>
<p>“And the severity?”</p>
<p>Deckard smiled and turned around. He pulled Luke into an embrace and tugged him lower to share a kiss. “I’m sure you’ll be able to keep up Luke.” He trailed a hand down Lukes chest and smiled, “now get me cleaned up and fed before we go again, yeah?”</p>
<p>Luke grinned back and gave the brit a quick kiss before getting back to the delightful task at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>A full day hadn’t even passed yet, and already Luke had fucked Deckard twice on the bed, once over the kitchen cupboard and once up against the bathroom door. Each time felt as intense as the first and his desire for the brit only increased each time he knotted him. He knew he might come out of this with a half-formed bond. Something that happened when an Alpha was already emotionally attached to an Omega but wasn’t able to bite them during their Heat to seal the bond. It wasn’t uncommon, and Luke felt like it was worth it, even if afterwards he’d have terrible emotional distress induced withdrawals. But he would not regret being able to share Deckard Shaw’s Heat at least once.<br/>
In his youth he had shared Heat with a few Omegas, and as he aged he experienced the difference between a young inexperienced Omega and a matured one. Deckard was such a variety. His Heats hadn’t lessened in severity with age, but his body was now accustomed to the spike in hormones and temperatures. The panicked cries of the body to breed were no longer heard with equal panic, but with a soothing understanding. And as such, Deckard was bossy but not desperate, insatiable but not starving, his emotions no longer peaked at blind need and uncertainty, but were pulled under control by an adult and experienced mind. Luke did not miss his younger days that he had spent with younger Omegas going through their second or third Heat. He did not miss the fear that a desperate crying out Omega caused a young Alpha. Deckard was a confident, experienced, intelligent and overall badass Omega that had secretly made Luke want to drop to his knees and worship the moody ex-mercenary. Deadly but delicious, Luke knew he was in too deep, but couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Although he had already fucked Deckard numerous times around the shack, he still hadn’t gotten his mouth on the Omegas hole and tasted him. Deckard had been too horny and impatient for such an indulgence, no matter how Luke tried to coax him. And perhaps it was a good thing – in an awful way – because with each fuck, and each time Deckard unraveled in his arms he felt his unrequited bond light up, and tasting that Omega slick, something that was so private and special would only cause the inevitable separation between them harder.</p>
<p>Yet Deckard had no such reservations on sucking Luke’s cock whenever they weren’t eating, sleeping or fucking. Currently Luke was leaning back against the bathroom door, his naked body taut with tension and his hands fisted at his side as Deckard Shaw kneeled in front of him and gluttoned himself on Alpha cum. Luke’s body had responded quickly to the constant Heat pheromones and hormone exchange between them, and was so producing a steady trickle of thick Alpha cum. Deckard was not being dramatic when he stated that he needed to be filled up on the regular. For as soon they had rested or showered, he was dropping to his knees and sucking Luke down with sloppy intensity. The Omega looked blissful as he swallowed half of Luke’s length, the rest of his cock wrapped up by greedy fingers. His lips shone with saliva and cum, his cheeks stained with a deep blush and eyes closed.</p>
<p>Luke tried not to grab him, this was about Deckard’s need, and if the Omega wanted to slowly milk another load from him, then Luke was going to wait patiently with an achingly hard cock. The first time he can cum down the throat of the Omega Deckard had growled and demanded he last longer next time. It was a little unfair to ask an Alpha that, especially with all the needy noises Deckard made as he sucked at his cock and ran his tongue up and down the veins, pulling at his foreskin and skimming his teeth on the underside. But Luke obeyed, held still as Deckard slowly eased him towards a deep orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Then there are times when both are a little too sore, but Deckard was leaking and aching. Luke lies them on the bed, wrapped around each other, their lips locked in a passionate kiss as Luke fingers Deckard.</p>
<p>The Omega is tensing in his arms, pinned by his strength, and at his mercy as he rubs two fingers repetitively against his hot walls. His hole, although stretched numerous times on his knot is like a vice on his fingers. The steady flow of slick down his wrists as him breathing deep, desperately wanting a proper taste. He wonders for a moment if he can slither down the bed and toss the Omegas legs over his shoulder so he can get his mouth on that hole, but Deckard has wrapped his leg about his, his arms tight around his chest and his face hidden in his neck. He doesn’t want to pull the Omega off, not when Deckard is trembling so sweetly or has hitching breaths from pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>At night Luke opened up the windows to let the cool island breeze in. The bright moon and stars illuminated their little heaven where Deckard was currently sprawled across the bed. The blush on his cheeks and the heat from his body had tempered down. Luke was tired, but enjoyed the quiet reprieve and the chance to watch Deckard unguarded or lusty. He lay on his side, Deckard lay next to him, legs spread out and arms tossed above his head. The soft linen draped across the mans hips and legs. In the faint moonlight that seeped across the brits pale skin, Luke was able to see the faint raised lines of scar-tissue. Small scars from knife nicks, puckered scars from bullet wounds and other smaller scars where the original wound was indistinguishable, lay hidden in the ridges and valleys of his muscled torso. Luke traced a finger down the mans sternum to his belly button and sighed to himself before cuddling up to the Omega and falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He awoke sometime later to Deckard speaking his name and rolling him over onto his back. Cracking a sleepy eye open he saw the blurry mass of Deckard and dimly felt the man sit on his pelvis.<br/>
“Luke, c’mon, there we go.” Deckard rubbed his hands up and down his chest and neck, giving him a light slap at the end, “I need you up Hercules, c’mon.”</p>
<p>Luke sucked in a breath through his nose and propped himself up on his elbows. Blinking a couple of times he spoke, “Deck? Starting up again?”</p>
<p>“Yeah-“ Deckard breathed and now Luke became aware of the slow roll of the other mans crotch against his, “-can’t sleep through this one, need you up sunshine.”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok.” Luke went to sit up but Deckard pushed him back down and smirked.<br/>
“Only need part of you up for this Luke. Lay back, I’ll do the work this time.”</p>
<p>Luke flopped back onto the bed and smoothed a hand down the bedding to grab at Deckard’s thigh. The brit sat up a bit, taking his weight off him, and Luke was able to pull the sheet back and squeeze his already hard dick.</p>
<p>Deckard bit his lip and shuffled forward a little, while Luke spread his legs a little wider and smoothed his hands up and down the mans thighs.<br/>
“Alright sunshine. Just lie back and enjoy the show.” Deckard shot him a smile and gently took hold of Luke’s cock and arched his back slightly to get the fat head to rub against his wet opening. His lips parted in anticipation as he eased back and pushed Luke’s cock hard against his hole until his rim parted and the head eased inside. Deckard breathed out a sigh and sunk back a few more inches before letting go of Luke’s cock and placing his hands on the Alphas chest.<br/>
He bit back a sharp breath as he sunk down quicker, rolling his hips minutely to get the right angle before dropping completely. Luke’s cock slid up smoothly inside and Deckard sore on a breath as that sublime burn traveled through his body. He started up a slow but steady rhythm, just the mere stretch of Luke’s cock, and the hormones released through his pre-cum was enough to scratch the deep itch of Heat. Deckard lolled his head and looked down at the Alpha between his thighs.</p>
<p>Luke’s body still held that sleepy gentleness and vulnerability, his hands were gentle and helped guide his movements. Luke’s expression was one of sleepy contentment. There was no rush to climax, or even the near sensory overload of utter desire. Instead Luke looked up at Deckard through lidded eyes, his hips rising with Deckard’s movements to deeply push his cock back into that wet heat, before relenting and sliding back out. Luke trailed his hands from Deckard’s thighs, passed his straining Omega cock, up over a tensing abdomen before settling on the brits pecs. Even in the moonlit room his hands appeared so much darker against the pale skin. Deckard had a blush traveling down from his face to his chest, and Luke squeezed those pecs, pushed them up into his wide palms as Deckard continued to ride him. In-between his knuckles he had caught a nipple, the pink bud turning red as Deckard’s skin turned a darker blush.<br/>
The brit began to moan, his breaths came out as hitched gasps as he rode him faster. Luke raised his hips to match. He planted his feet on the bed and put more force into each thrust as his cock was swallowed up. His knot had begun to form and Deckard kept pushing back on it, gasping each time he pulled off the growing knot before smacking back down, his hole greedily sucking it up and squeezing it to stay inside.<br/>
Luke groaned out in pleasure, he kept his hands cupped around the Omegas pecs, squeezing them, and for one insane moment visualizing Deckard pregnant with his pup, and oh fuck did that do it. His knot formed quickly, locking up inside Deckard as the Omega went to pull up. He grunted out and swore, his thighs trembling as he quickly shot back down, his hole now completely filled.</p>
<p>Luke felt his body trembling, the orgasm wracking out from him, uncontrollable and far too intense for this late at night. He could hear himself groaning, his head was tossed back into the pillows, his hands held tight around Deckard’s torso, his hips still trying to force his knot up deeper.<br/>
He came back with the shivers, his eyes flickering open. Deckard sat up straight, his body trembling and his brows pinched. Strong hands were gripping his knees, and Deckard was ever so arching his back, his abs clenching as he stabilized his balance while his body spun with a sudden and deep orgasm. Luke’s stomach was splattered with watery Omega cum.</p>
<p>Luke caught his breath and eased his hands down Deckard’s chest. “You good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah-“ Deckard gasped, his head lolling forward, “Just, <em>fuck</em>, wasn’t ready.”</p>
<p>It took some manoeuvring, but thankfully Deckard was flexible, so Luke was able to gently pull the brits legs over until he sat in a reverse cowgirl position, and damn did they need to do <em>that</em> before time ran out, and pulled him against his chest to lay down.<br/>
Deckard’s rim was tender, and Luke was still knotting him, but they were able to get comfortable. Luke was now in his favourite position. He hugged Deckard to his chest a little tighter, kissed him on the shoulder and neck before falling back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The second day passed in a similar fashion, with the exception of both leaving the smelly confines of the shack to make out under the stars.</p>
<p>The third and last day Deckard’s Heat hit its peak. He didn’t want to eat and only had an appetite for sucking cock. Even with the Heat pheromones and the spike in Luke’s own hormones levels rising to meet Deckard’s he found it a challenge to keep up. Even when his dick was sore and soft, Deckard would glare up at him and mouth and suck marks into his abs and hips.<br/>
And if he wasn’t demanding Luke get erect so he could suck him off and swallow up his cum, he’d snark or beg until Luke pushed him back onto his back, opened up those thighs and suck back into that addictive heat. </p>
<p>Besides the occasional spread of slick against his fingers, or the insides of Deckard’s thighs Luke still hadn’t gotten a chance to taste his slick. It took a lot of sweet talking and mind-numbing fingering to get Deckard to roll over onto his stomach and submit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Deckard gripped the bedhead with both hands, his back arched and thighs spread. His body trembled in anticipation as Luke placed his large hands on the mans hips and slowly smoothed them around to grip at his cheeks and spread. The Omegas hole was wet and leaking, that sweet slick was slowly dripping down his balls and had spread against the mans cheeks. Luke sucked in a deep breath and kissed down the mans sweaty back. He closed his eyes in reverence and ran the tip of tongue down that arching lower back, between the hot stretched skin of his arse and dipped in to finally get a taste of the man he’d been thoroughly breeding for two days. Although the slick was thick the taste was minimal and Luke quickly flattened his tongue against the quivering muscle and slurped. Deckard taste was a combination of three distinct flavours; the musk of an adult male, the tart sweetness of an Omega and the delicious syrupy rich flavour of an Omega in Heat. The taste spiked and settled, a constant onslaught of sensations against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He dug his fingers in harder and pressed his face up against Deckard, his lips parted and his breathing deep to consume as much of that heady scent and sharp flavour. He was dimly aware of Deckard shaking, the pale man swearing and moaning as he ate him out. The slick continued to come, turning thicker and spiked with Omegan aphrodisiacs. Luke groaned in delight, his cock throbbing between his legs and leaking cum all over the covers.</p>
<p>Deckard begun to slip, his thighs spreading wider and loosing traction. His grip on the bedframe faulted until he dropped to the bed, his trembling thighs still held up by the Alpha behind him. His chest and face were pressed to the bedding, on hand reaching blindly for Luke, while the other was still latched onto the bedframe.</p>
<p>Luke grabbed the mans hand and entwined their fingers, pressing their hands to the sheets. With his other hand he spread his thumb until it pulled at the mans puffy rim. He sucked and kissed his way down from the mans hole, up against those tight small balls down to his pink leaking dick. Luke bent his neck and sucked that little Omegan dick into his mouth. He dug his thumb into Deckard’s hole and pulled outwards, pulling the sensitive skin while sucking at his dick. Deckard cried out, his grip near painful as his body quaked with orgasm.<br/>
Without the support his hips flopped to the bed, but he still tried to keep his arse in the air with little rolls of his pelvis.<br/>
Deckard rolled his head and tried to look at the Alpha behind him, “Luke.”</p>
<p>“What is it Princess? Was that good?” Luke smoothed a hand up the mans back to settle on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.<br/>
<br/>
Deckard gave him a content smile and rubbed his cheek into the bedding. “Fuck, yeah, need you fuck me now.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Luke settled up on his knees and tried to settle his excited nerves with a deep breath. The taste of Deckard’s slick still on his tongue and the sight of the pale muscled body beneath him, combined with the awareness that this would be the first time he had properly mounted him make his cock jerk and his pulse race. No matter many times Luke had already knotted the Omega, for some unknown reason, this time felt very different. Something special.</p>
<p>He shuffled closer, until his thighs pressed up against Deckard’s, and his cock rested in the crease of his arse. He smoothed his hands up and down the mans sides, trying to sooth the occasional jolts that traveled through his body. Taking his cock in hand Luke pressed the fat head against Deckard’s puffy rim and pushed till it stretched and opened up. He groaned in pleasure as his cock was welcomed and squeezed into that buttery soft heat. He gently pressed forward, watching as half of his cock sunk in and stretched that sore looking rim. He wiped his thumb against the stretched skin tenderly, earning himself a gasp and curse from below. Luke smiled to himself and gave Deckard’s arse an affectionate pat before pressing his chest to his back, and curling a thick arm around his pelvis and cradling him close. He fisted the pillow near Deckard’s head and kissed and sucked across his shoulders. The mans neck was barred and Deckard reached around to grab at Luke’s neck and tug him closer. Luke closed his eyes and pressed his teeth to the mans shoulder and gave a deep thrust that pushed his cock to the hilt, his heavy balls pressed close and tight against the smaller ones of the Omega.</p>
<p>Deckard’s body jolted with the thrust. He closed his eyes and sunk into the bedding, his mouth open and panting as Luke teethed at his shoulder and neck.</p>
<p>“Bite me, Luke, please Luke.” Deckard’s grip on his neck tightened, urging the Alpha’s mouth to press against his throbbing glands.</p>
<p>“You know I want to baby.” Luke groaned and pulled his hips back before thrusting back in. His fingers dug into Deckard’s thigh, keeping him close as he set up a steady deep fuck, putting his weight behind each thrust. Below him Deckard grunted and gasped with each hit, his hand dropping from Luke’s neck to clench into the bedding.</p>
<p>“If after this you still want my bite, <em>fuck,</em> you know I’ll give it to you.” Luke dropped both hands to land just above Deckard’s tensing shoulders, boxing him in. He closed his eyes and dragged his lips from the mans raised gland to the junction between neck and shoulder. He groaned and shuddered in pleasure from the mixture of the heady scent and the sensation of Deckard’s walls squeezing and pulling at his cock. Snapping open his jaws he sunk his teeth into the tensing muscle and held. His mind collapsing into the simple need to hold the Omega still as he bred him. A growl ripped from his throat, and his hands moved from clenching into the sheets to curl around Deckard’s shoulders and tug him back into each punishing thrust.<br/>
“<em>Fuck!</em> Luke, <em>oh fuck, ah, ah ah!” </em>Deckard cried out, his body quickly altering between going lax in submission beneath the Alpha, to tensing up as each thrust pushed him against the bed. His thighs tensing each time he was pushed into, the Alpha behind him was strong, his weight so heavily delicious against him that he wanted to sink into the bedding, but his instincts kept him in the perfect position to be fucked.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Luke tore his teeth away from the purpling bite mark before moving to the other shoulder and teething at the skin, “wanna fucking breed you Deck.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh fuck</em>” Deckard gasped, he felt his inner walls clench tightly, uncontrollable and causing mind numbing pleasure and pain to race up his spine.</p>
<p>“You want that don’t you baby?” Luke grunted, his knot now forming. It began to tug the brits rim on each withdraw. “Wanna come out of this knocked up, don’t you?”<br/>
Deckard pushed up against Luke, a whine on his lips, “I can’t.”</p>
<p>Luke huffed out a breath against Deckard’s shoulder, his hold tightening as his growing knot pushed passed the rim, sunk in deep before pulling out. “Maybe not now.” He dropped Deckard’s shoulders and instead braced himself above. “Next time.” Luke breathed, “Next time I’m knocking you up.”</p>
<p>Luke slowed his thrusts, enjoying each moment his knot stretched the tender rim, shuddering as it gripped tightly before he sunk in to that wet heat. He barred his teeth as he pulled back, letting his knot stay in the grip of Deckard’s puffy rim before slamming back in. Below him Deckard’s body quaked, his breathing laboured and his voice growing horse with each moan and hitched breath.</p>
<p>Bending his neck he bit into the back of Deckard’s neck, his teeth set tight as he thrust, one, two, three more times before he could not longer tug his knot free. Pushing close he settled his hips tight against the Omega, settling his still growing knot as deep as he could get it.<br/>
His vision blurred and his mind scattered as his knot was squeezed with each breath the Omega took, he came deeply. His abdominal muscles clenching with each pulse. His body was locked tight as he came and came, his Alpha instincts desperate to make sure his Omega took this time.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath he unclenched his teeth and licked at the bloody bruise. With the last of his energy he rolled to the side and pulled Deckard along with him. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Although still held in the rapture of orgasm, Luke was aware of Deckard’s trembling body.</p>
<p>“You right?” Luke slurred, nosing against Deckard’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Deckard sighed, sounding as out of breath as Luke, “fucking perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The following morning Deckard’s Heat had finished. He slept like the dead for twelve hours straight. Luke cleaned up the shack, kept and eye on him, and had prepared several different meals and divided them up and put them in the fridge for when Deckard awoke.<br/>
And although Deckard no longer wanted to be knotted or have Luke’s cock anywhere near him, he still wanted to cuddle up close. This was one of the best perks to spending a Heat with an Omega; after the instinctual desire to be bred, often they then needed to keep the Alpha close to either kept them safe or to seal the bond. Luke had his doubts about whether Deckard would be cuddly afterwards, but he was pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>He felt him close, whispering affections and massaging his sore muscles.</p>
<p>Late at night on the fourth night Deckard roused properly from bed and was ravenous. He ate in bed, and looked out the window with tired eyes.<br/>
Luke leaned against the doorway, now dressed and watching Deckard with a fond smile. “Need anything else?”</p>
<p>Deckard shook his head and lifted a dumpling to his mouth and bit into it. “I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Alright, well-“ Luke shifted his weight, wanting nothing more then getting back into bed with Deckard to snuggle.</p>
<p>“Your daughter is due back soon yeah?”</p>
<p>Luke lit up and grinned, “Yeah, she’ll be in tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Deckard nodded and swept his gaze over him before returning to look out the window.</p>
<p>Luke’s grin faltered, but he got the hint. “I’ll ah, head out now, but if you need anything you’ve got my number.”</p>
<p>Deckard looked back at him with a hint of surprise before he shrugged his shoulder and continued to eat. “Sure I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Luke pursed his lips in thought, perhaps that wasn’t the hint the brit was dropping. Not wanting to leave the shack on this cold note, Luke crossed the room, leaned over the bed and snatched up Deckard’s chin. He pressed a kiss to the mans mouth, and Deckard sighed in return and kissed him back.<br/>
Luke pulled back reluctantly and gazed down at the brit fondly, “I’ll let you rest up Princess.”</p>
<p>And with that Luke ran a hand down Deckard’s shoulder, gave him one more quick kiss before leaving the shack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Luke was standing outside the garage, drinking a cup of coffee and soaking up the beautiful scenery of home before him. He heard a noise besides him and turned to look. Deckard walked out of the garage and took a couple of steps ahead.</p>
<p>Although the man wasn’t watching him, he felt uncertain and slightly awkward. He hadn’t seen him for two days, and he wasn’t sure if Deckard wanted to act like nothing had happened, even though they had parted on good terms. But that could have just been the ending effects of Heat for Decakrd.<br/>
Shifting his weight he cleared his throat and spoke. “You good?”</p>
<p>Deckard looked over his shoulder and assessed him for a moment, “Yeah. You?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, good, good.” Luke took a sip of coffee and tore his gaze away from the brit to gaze into the sky.</p>
<p>“You know, I stay real lucid during my heats.” Deckard turned around and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Um alright.” Luke stood still, not sure what to expect. Had he done something offensive or hurtful during the Heat?</p>
<p>“And I remember a promise ‘to knock me up next time’. Pretty presumptuous of you Agent Hobbs.”</p>
<p>Luke looked contrite and could only shrug his shoulders.</p>
<p>Deckard stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the side. “Call me old fashioned, but I think bonding first to be...ah, appropriate.”</p>
<p>Luke licked his lips, unable to take his gaze away from the almost shy Omega. “Promised that too.”</p>
<p>Deckard looked to the ground and smiled. Raising his head, he shot Luke a calculating look and walked up to the Alpha. Once toe to toe he smoothed a hand up Lukes chest and smirked up at him, “I hear you’re a man of your word.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Luke’s breath caught for a moment, He studied the shorter man for a moment before grinning back, “You bet your pale ass I am Agent Shaw.”</p>
<p>Deckard took a step back and flicked Lukes chest with the back of his hand. “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the smut fest :&gt; hit me up on tumblr if you want to talk Shobbs smut</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a crack whore for comments, please deal me:&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>